wood nymphs and fire benders
by iluvzuko1
Summary: this is about a wood nymph who runs away from home only to meet prince zuko they become friends but will they become more just stay friends?
1. prologue & chapter 1 leaving the forest

Prologue~

My name is Ash Meadow I'm a 14 year old girl and has never been out side of the forest I live in. my father thinks its to dangerous for me to go outside the forest with a war going on but I want to see the world. My father is the chief of our tribe I'm his only daughter and a princess. I have 3 older brothers but they left my village after my mother died to find who or what it was that killed her and half my village. when I'm 15 I am to marry the best warrior of my tribe because it's traditional , but I don't want to. I want to marry for love not because I'm told to. Okay so I mentioned a war I bet your wondering what I'm talking about? Well you see a hundred years ago this group of people called the fire nation attacked the water tribes, air nomads, and earth kingdom. They each have the ability to control the four elements. Then there is one person who could control all four elements called the Avatar. Legend says that he was born into the air nomads and disappeared before Fire lord Sozin used a comet to destroy them all. It also says that he will soon return and bring peace back to the world. My father said that when he returns and if I'm still alive then I could see the world like I always dreamed ,but what if he doesn't return I don't want to wait for him to return. that's why I'm planning to run away. I don't know where ill go or where ill live but ill find out when I get there.

Chapter 1-leaveing the forest~

Today is the day, the day I'm going to run away. I'm planning on leaving when my father is out having a meeting to keep the village hidden from the fire nation. I'm not really sure how I'm going to break it to him so I'm going to leave a letter for him. I packed my backpack with some clothes, an extra pair of shoes, my journal, and other necessities. I put the letter on my fathers bed and left. 'goodbye father ill miss you.' I left the village without looking back I didn't want to have second thoughts on leaving. With that I ran so happy to be free.

When I saw where the forest ended I could just yell for joy. It looked so different compared to the forest ,so open. Being so happy to be free I ran as fast as I could. When I stopped I saw the ocean. 'wow! So different compared to the stories I've heard.' I was scanning the ocean and my eyes came to a stop when I saw a dock with ships by it. There was one ship that was different than the rest it was bigger and made of nothing but metal I could just tell it was fire nation. Suddenly a boy that looked around the age of 16 maybe 17 came down with an elderly man probably in his 60's and some soldiers'. The boy looked mad about something. The elderly man was at a near by vendor browsing at the stuff they had. Which reminded me that I needed to get some supplies and food.

I walked over to the vendor which happened to be the same vendor the boy and the elderly man were at. I took an apple and bit into the apple then realized I didn't have enough money to pay for it. I tried to just walk off with it but the man that runs the vendor caught me. "your going to pay for that right young lady?" "umm… well I kinda ran out of money I can pay with what I do have for this though." the man took my hand got out a knife and said "this is what we do to thief's in this town!" Right before the knife hit my wrist the boy that I saw earlier stopped him. Paid for the apple I took and left. He was heading back to his ship but I yelled," Hey! Wait!" with that he stopped dead in his tracks. I ran up to him said, "thank you so much for what you did back there." he didn't really say anything just nodded his head and smiled a bit. "is there anything I can do to repay you for what you just did ?" he looked like he was thinking for a minute then said "have you heard of the avatar?"

"yeah I'm pretty sure I have .He can bend all for elements correct ?"

"yes will you help me find him, then?"

"um…sure I guess…but I thought he disappeared a long time ago."

He motioned me to come with him to his ship. I followed him. This is the adventure I've been waiting for.


	2. staying with prince zuko

Chapter 2- staying with prince Zuko

Its been a week since I meet the boy and the elderly man. I found out the boys name was Prince Zuko but he lets me call him Zuko and the elderly man was his uncle Iroh . Iroh is very kind to me especially since I was helping his nephew, Zuko on the other hand yelled at me for everything I did. Once I was walking to the room I was given and he was yelling at me for ignoring him. I mean I was ignoring him but that doesn't mean he can yell at me for it. But I owe him for saving my life. They still don't know I'm a wood nymph for two reasons,

I have no idea what they think of wood nymphs

I don't know what they would do to my family. I will tell them if I know I can trust them. All they know is that I am a earth bender girl who lost her family from some sort of disease..

I walked out on the deck and saw Zuko training with his uncle and some of the soldiers. It really sucked being the only girl on the ship, no one to really talk to besides Zukos uncle but its not the same as talking to a girl your own age. I noticed that we where sailing somewhere where its really cold because there was some ice burgs around. When Zuko saw me he stopped training and smiled at me. 'wow! He smiled at me. Wonder what's wrong with him.'

Zuko walked over to me and I said "hi Zuko what's up ?" Zuko actually looked up and said. "the sky and some clouds. Why?" I started laughing.

"what?"

"they don't say what's up in the fire nation or something Zuko?"

" no what does it mean?"

"oh wow! It means hi how's it goin or hi how's your day also what'cha doin."

"oh."

"whatever just forget it."

After that I left to my room to draw, write a song or something. I was sitting on my bed thinking about what to do. When a knock came to the door. "who is it ?"

"its me. Zuko."

"come in."

Zuko came in with some clothes he laid the clothes on the bed.

"here you'll need this its starting to get colder…so you should change."

"okay. Be right back."

I walked in the bathroom changed and came out wearing really warm clothes.

"not like what I usually wear but ill get used to it."

"its only till after we look in the south."

"Whoa! Were already at the south pole? that's so cool."

"well you should get some rest."

"yeah. Your right…also Zuko… thanks."

Then Zuko left the room. I laid on my bed and fell asleep

The next morning I woke up got dressed in the warm clothes Zuko gave to me to wear . After I was done getting dressed I went up to the mess hall to find Zuko sitting at a table by himself . He looked like he was thinking really hard about something or he was depressed like always.' maybe I should join him he could probably use the company.' I went to get some food I got some eggs, toast, and a glass of orange juice and then sat next to Zuko.

"hi Zuko."

"mm… oh hi Ash Meadow."

"what's wrong Zuko you don't seem like yourself today."

"oh I'm just tired"

"oh…well what are we gonna do today?"

"well I'm gonna train some more."

"oh that's cool… Zuko can you teach me how to fight?"

"umm… depends if your strong enough. Are you strong enough Ash Meadow?"

"what's that supposed to mean you don't think I'm strong ,or is it because I'm a girl?"

"well its just that I've never seen you fight before …so I don't know if you can fight."

"oh! Is that a challenge Zuko? Cause im ready to fight you whenever you are ."

" your challenging me? You don't stand a chance . Anyways I'm not going to fight a girl."

"I just think that your scared to lose to a girl not that your afraid of hurting me."

At this point we didn't notice that we were standing up and basically yelling at each other. The crew stopped eating and was enjoying the show. " are you gonna take that Prince Zuko." yelled one of the crew members. "Yeah are you gonna take that Zuko… not only are you gonna get your but kicked by a girl but know your getting schooled by one."

After I said that the whole crew started laughing. Zuko sat back down embarrassed I noticed that Zuko was a little embarrassed so I also sat down and said, "Zuko im only kidding. Ive seen you fight and I don't stand a chance that's why I want you to teach me how to fight."

"so now ones even showed you how to fight."

"no. why else do you think I'm asking you. You see in my village we don't really fight anyone that's probably why I have nothing against the fire nation… which is a good thing cause then I wouldn't have the friends I have now."

"hey I'm gonna go train with uncle wanna come?"

"sure. Id love to."

We walked out on deck and uncle was there waiting for Zuko .

"good morning Prince Zuko. Good morning Ash Meadow what brings you out here?"

"I just wanted to watch Zuko train." I said with a smile on my face.

Uncle smiled back at me and started telling Zuko what to do. I sat down at this small table and watched Zuko practice.

A few hours went by and Zuko still didn't get the form that his uncle was teaching him. I didn't see what Zuko was doing wrong I thought he was really good but what do I know I've never even been this close to fire bender before.. Zuko was doing some of his own stuff when suddenly there was this huge blue light coming from the water. That was defiantly not natural even though ive never been to the south I just know nature did not do that. It made me wonder is that the avatar. Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought it was the avatar.

"Uncle did you see that. It has to be him. Do you understand what this means "

"it means I wont get to finish my game. It was just the southern lights Zuko we've been through this before. Don't get your hopes up for nothing."

"I don't know that didn't look like something nature would do and believe me I know a lot about nature." I said butting into their conversation. I looked at uncle who didn't look to happy that was contributing to Zuko getting his hopes up. Then I looked at Zuko who was smiling because I agreed with him even though his uncle doubted that it was the avatar.

Then Zuko yelled "helmsman head course to the light." even though I couldn't explain the light something was telling me that it was the avatar… I just know it.


	3. we caught the avatarso we thought

Chapter 4-We caught the avatar! So we thought.

I woke up. Did my daily routine. Went to Zukos room and noticed that he wasn't there. I

went up on deck when all of a sudden this flare shot up to the sky. I saw Zuko looking trough his telescope and then I heard him say," Finally"

"what is it Zuko? "

"I found the avatar as well as his hiding place."

" wow! Really?"

Zuko just looked at me smiled a bit and nodded his head.

"well I better get ready to help you fight who knows how much experience this avatar has being gone for a hundred years and stuff."

"whoa! Where do you think your going?"

"to help you get the avatar. Duh! where else shopping?"

"Your not going"

" why not?"

"I have my reasons."

"care to explain."

"I just don't want you to get hurt okay."

"fine! But if you need my help just come get me, okay."

I wonder why Zuko didn't want me to get hurt. Was because he actually cared for me? Or is it he just didn't want me to get in his way ? Well one thing I do know is that today Zuko was going to try to catch the avatar.

Zuko did it he caught the avatar. I don't know how he did it but he did. Which means he gets to go home and I need to find somewhere else to go and make new friends. I guess that is the only bad thing about him capturing the avatar. I have to go somewhere else. I highly doubt his father would want me to live in the fire nation and im sure Zuko wouldn't want me with him while he rules over the fire nation.

A few hours later a boy around the age of twelve came running down the hallway. Zuko put the avatars staff in my room and left the door open, he went behind the door and said it was a trap for the avatar. So here comes the avatar running down the hall looking for his staff and running right in to Zukos trap. Zuko wanted me to wait in his room but I told there was no way I was going to leave him to fight the avatar himself. So here I am laying on my bed acting casual. When I noticed the boy come in the room ever so quietly and grabbed his staff. Suddenly the door slammed shut making me jump a bit

"looks like I underestimated you ."Zuko said.

"looks like you did." said the young avatar.

"whoa! You're the avatar your just a kid." I said butting in

"well you're a kid to."

"well yeah but I thought you'd be I don't know around 100!"

"Ash Meadow don't talk to the prisoner."

"okay okay. Sorry kid but it looks like your about to get back to your cell by the way what's your name?"

" Aang. Your Ash Meadow right ?"

"yup."

" Ash Meadow what did I just tell you."

"okay okay sorry. Start fighting."

Aang and Zuko were fighting for about a good 5 minutes. Then I started to help I was doing really good but as soon as I was about to knock him unconscious. He air bended and knocked Zuko and me on the bed and made us hit the wall twice and then the ceiling. When we looked up he was gone. Zuko was really mad and I was sure he was yelling at me but instead he said, "you did really good back there Ash." whoa! He called me Ash instead of Ash Meadow. What's up with that. "thanks. But he's still on the ship so lets get him." Zuko replied by nodding his head.

We ran up on the helm and saw Aang jumping out the window, Zuko ran and jumped on Aangs leg and tried to pull him down which he succeeded at. I watched them fight as I made my way down the helm. Zuko and Aang were fighting so I decided to go and help Zuko, but he yelled at me to go back to my room. There was no way I was going to let Zuko fight this kid alone. I ran up to help despite Zukos orders. As soon as I was about to start to fight Aang both of them fell into the water. As soon as they fell I saw what looked like to me a flying bison . Two people where on it obviously from the southern water tribe judging by how they were dressed and where we were. The girl on the bison started yelling, " Aang! Aang! Aang!" All of a sudden Aang came up out of the water with a whirl pool around him and knocked everybody off the ship including me. When I was falling oh and screaming I remembered I couldn't swim. Since my father wouldn't let leave the village I lived in I was never taught how to swim because my father said there was no need for it. So now here I am falling most likely to my death because my father never taught me how to swim. When I was about half way to the water something caught me I looked to see what caught me and realized it wasn't something it was someone in fact it was Zuko.

"are you okay, Ash?"

"now I am. I was never taught how to swim so if you didn't catch me I would probably be drowning right now."

"well I'm going to climb back up you stay here and don't move. when I have the avatar then I will pull you up okay."

" okay"

Zuko climbed back up to the deck and there I was standing on top of a window afraid of falling. About ten minutes passed and I refused to look down. Finally I heard Zuko yell at one of his crew members to throw down a rope. When I was back on deck I noticed the ship completely wrecked. I walked up to Zuko and said "whoa! The avatar did this. Did you catch him? "Zuko didn't respond he just nodded his head and then stormed off into his room.

"let him relax dear he'll be okay in an hour or so."

"okay uncle. I have a question for you."

"yes ask as many questions as you like " uncle said leading me to the helm.

"why is Zuko after the avatar?"

"I'm sorry but I don't think Zuko would appreciate it if I told you. If he wants to tell you then he will."

"oh. Well I have another question for you. I've heard rumors about wood nymphs. Do you think there real?"

"well I've never seen one so if I meet one then I will believe in them."

" oh. Well that's all I wanted to know. See you later bye."

"bye."

* * *

Authors Notes.

Okay so rate. C'mon tell me what you think.I need feedback you


End file.
